zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Ayako
Ayako 'is the young protagonist featured in the first 'Extra Class '''of the series and in the fifth chapter of the 4th manga. She adopted Saya after finding her one day after school. Bio Appearance Ayako has chest-length hair with a small amount pulled into thin pigtails on each side of her head. Her bangs are mosly brushed to the side with a split on the corner, and she has long forelocks. Throughout the story she was shown wearing a long sleeved hoodie with stripes on the arms. Personality A spoiled young girl who is often at ends with her mother and seems to be closer to her more easygoing father. Despite being young, she isn't shown being emotional over the animal they hit, although she is envious as she initially did not have a pet like her friends. Her mother implies she is also lazy. '''History While making their way home Ayako had been staring at the several pouches of New Years money she obtained from relatives. She thinks about how she would love to buy more games and outfits when they suddenly ran over an animal, causing her father to stop. As he prepared to go and check on it she threw a tantrum, saying he shouldn't bother since it was probably dead anyway, and she had a television show she had been hoping to catch. A month passed and she was shown to be annoyed as she listened to her friends chat about their pets. She had been envious, mentioning how her mother took away all of her money and put it away for future funds, and after separating from them she was surrpised to find an abandoned black kitten in a box. Ayako began to pet i and quickly fell for its cuteness, bringing it home and pleading with her parents to let her keep it- even offering to use the money on it. After her parents give in she decides to name the kitten Saya and quickly began showering it with attention. She bought it a collar and took very good care of it until one day, when her parents announced they would be leaving for a little while due to her grandmother being sent to the hospital. She asked to come but they refused since she had returned to school recently, and they got her a babysitter. The following day Ayako was disappointed to find that her parents already left, but she is further shocked after finding Saya's torn off collar. As she panics and tries to find her, she is surprised when she finds her mother there- not her babysitter. She brings up how Saya has gone missing and is upset after being told she got loose and ran away. Being unable to do anything, she makes conversation with her mother and serves her coffee- but she suddenly throws it to the floor after telling Ayako that she didn't want any before insulting her, leaving her visibly shaken by the event as she prepares for school. She remained upset but tried to get over it as lunch comes by, but to her and her friends horror they find several strands of cat hair covering it, causing her to wonder what happened to Saya. Following this, more strange occurances begin occuring and Ayako soon finds her suspicions peaked when she awakens to the sound of scratching and finds the living room destroyed. Seeing this, she runs back to her bedroom and realizing how odd her mothers eyes looks, it dons on her that her mother isn't her mom at all, but Saya. She tries to figure out why this would be happening, and recalls how her family hit an animal a month ago, realizing that it must have been Saya. The following morning Ayako quickly tries to leave for safety when she runs into Yamada, who came by to deliver some pumpkin. However, she tries to confide in her what is going on until Saya shows up and throws her back before slamming the door on Yamada. The injured Ayako gets up and she tries to call her parents at the hospital only to find the line has been cut. She calls her "mother" Saya, who asks Ayako why she abandoned her like that on the road that night. She proceeds to chase after Ayako as she runs away from her home, unaware of the car approaching her until it hits her, causing blood to spray as she lays on the road injured. Ayako notices that this is the very same night that they had been on their way home when they hit Saya, and as she desparately pleads to be noticed by her family, she can only cry as another car runs her over. Her bloodied hand is shown sticking out of the crude grave built for "her cat" later, with Saya having taken over her identity. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists